The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lychnis plant, botanically known as Lychnis×arkwrightii ‘Pmoore05’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Pmoore05’. The new cultivar represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar arose from a cross made by the Inventor in 2006 in Stockbridge, United Kingdom between an unnamed and unpatented plant of Lychnis chalcedonica as the female parent and an unnamed and unpatented plant of Lychnis haageana as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘Pmoore05’ as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross in June of 2008.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Stockbridge, United Kingdom in July of 2008 by the Inventor. Asexual propagation by stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.